Angel's wings
by OpheliaTheActress
Summary: Edith was just an average street rat but when one girl comes into her life and changes it forever, what will Edith do about these strange feelings towards the girl who took her under her wing? -I added my own character into the world of Les Mis...bad summary but please Read and Review!
1. Street Rat

**AN: This is my first fanfic so.. don't expect it to be SPECTACULAR! I added my own character into the world of Les mis but with Les Mis character interaction! My character grows feelings for a certain girl. That's right ladies and gents! Expect a female to female pairing (but nothing explicit at all). Just some fluff... anyway... let the journey begin!**

'Street Rat' that was the most common name for a girl such as herself: Young, skinny, dirty, and of course homeless. Only at the innocent age of three, the little girl was already living the life of poverty and starvation. For as long as she can remember, she was on the streets trying her hardest to survive.

She was never alone though. When she was three, which was the day she was abandoned, a fellow homeless man took her under his protection and treated her like his own practically. He was so devoted to protect her life rather than his own. He even gave her name when she couldn't remember: Edith. The reason to why he named her such a beautiful name but it stuck with her and she loved it.

Each morning, he'd slowly wake her up by saying: "Good morning, Edith, the sun rises for you," and then the day would begin. He taught her the art of robbing a person blind at the age of four. Much to his surprise, the little one was shockingly successful at pick-pocketing.

When she turned the age of 5, he taught her how to beg and to beg to the right looking people. Such young women or elderly, nice looking men to give her spare change. He taught her everything to know about the wrong people to beg from or how to avoid the police when they are about. The little things are ehst kept her alive and healthier than other homeless little girls and boys. Sure she wasn't like wealthy young girls who are put in gowns that add more beauty to their figures and curves but Edith was stuck in a dress that the homeless man stole from a drying rack outside a private flat. It fit her but her small, skinny figure was unable to fill in the curves on the hip, therefore she wore a man's buckle over her waist.

When she turned the age of 6 (they decided that her birthday was on Christmas because she was a gift to him from God above), the homeless man died that night due to the harsh winter night. He had a worn out coat that was reliable for that weather but he gave it to Edith to keep her warm in the night. He was exposed to the bitter weather and died knowing that he was protecting the girl. And that's all he ever wanted... but Edith on the other hand was scared waking up without hearing "Good morning, Edith. The sun rises for you,". She thought he left her but found his body laying on the pavement beside, with his eyes tight shut and his body frozen cold.

She didn't give up though. She knew that he would want her to live to her fullest and try to live a better life. And that'd exactly what she did. She began to live by hope. Hope for a better tomorrow is all she could think about through out the harsh winters.

About year after Her Protector, who's name she never did quite know, decided to leave the streets she was raised in. Instead, she moved more up to where there were larger numbers of people and more stores. She landed a nice spot outside of an inn. There she made a residence outside under an abandoned cabbage cart. The smell of rotten cabbage became a regular fume for her to sleep in.

But what she loved about that spot more than life itself was the cheerful people who sang every night inside the inn. It was the same old song ever single night and the way it was sung was so festive and cheerful! Edith never quite caught the lyrics of the tune but the sound was enough to drift off into a peaceful sleep. She never once felt the courage of walking inside the inn. She would, some nights, advance to the out walls of the inn and sleep outside of the inn and hum along to the tune when it was sung. But she never had strength to walk in.

There was something about the tune that really moved Edith... some ember started in her belly and rose to her heart. It was an odd feeling that she never felt before until she first heard that song. And what she didn't know was that the song gave her happiness and just listening to that one song made her experience happiness for the first time in her life.

One night, she walked up to the walls outside the inn and closed her eyes to listen to the joyful song when she saw a girl about 7 years old, her age, step out. She was wealthy looking with a beautiful purple gown and a black shoulder shawl and brown curls that matched her shimmering eyes. The other girl just stared at Edith as if she were an unknown species of some sort, "What are you doin' out here?" she asked slightly raising a brow. Her voice was rather melodic. Soprano.

Edith has never had an encounter with a person her age. She was only usually acquainted with Her Protector and when he passes away, she never talked to anyone, "I-I um... I-" she was stammering to try to find the right way to talk to someone her age, "I was sitting," was all she managed to say.

"Yeah," the other examined her head to toe, "I can see that," much to Edith's surprise, the other girl was not rude but somewhat welcoming. She showed this by giving her a warm smile, "I've seen you before... do you have a mum and papa?" she asked.

Edith was surprised by the question. She had to mentally ask herself the same thing before shaking her head, "No..." she said sheepishly.

"Is that why you sleep under the cabbage cart?" The other girl asked looking at the abandoned cart not to far away from where Edith was resting.

Edith bit her lip slightly, "Who are you?" she finally knew the right question to ask. She had heard many conversations around the town to pick up some conversation pointers such as greetings, feelings, and farewells.

"I'm Eponine... who are you?"

Edith frowned slightly. The other girl had a very pretty name and it suited her, "Edith," she said humbly.

The other girl lit up slightly, "What are you doing out here?" then the people inside the inn began to sing the seem cheerful song that Edith came to hear. Making Edith jump, Eponine groaned out loud, "Every single night!" she exclaimed, "It's the same old song every night!" she pouted.

"You live in there?" Edith pointed timidly to the inn.

Eponine nodded, "My mum and papa run the place. They sent me out on an errand," she huffed and looked down at Edith, "would you like to come?"

Edith was stunned. She just met someone her age and the conversation was going very well inside of her mind and now the other girl asked her to go with her somewhere? Edith just nodded... maybe this is what it's like to make a friend.

"I have to steal bread from the bakery... you're a street rat, right? You should know what it's like," Eponine didn't mean for it to happen but Edith slowly felt a pain in her chest at the word 'Street Rat'. Is that what she was called? Is that what Eponine saw her as? A rat on the street?

But all Edith said was, "Yes,"


	2. A new friend

**AN: Okay! Hello readers! I know Chapter 1 was really slow but here is chapter 2 and I really hope it's better than the first because there will be more interaction than background! Let the journey continue!**

Edith still sat with her back against the rough wall of the inn. She didn't know what to do next. She was very eager to continue associating with this new girl Eponine... yet she was still shocked and clueless.

Eponine finally said, "Are you coming?" with a bit of a smirk.

Edith, in relief, stood up and trotted behind her and kept her head low, hopefully thinking of a good way to start conversation.

"You know," Eponine stated out of the blue, "I'd make a good street rat... not that I need to worry about such a thing." she skipped on the pavement and looked up at the sky, "I know exactly where to go. Eponine knows her way around!" she exclaimed in cheeriness.

Edith smirked a bit, "Me too," she said quietly.

Eponine turned to face her, "Really? Well, street rat," she bowed dramatically, "how about you lead the way to the bakery." she said playfully.

Edith was startled, "Uh, okay," she began to move forward and ahead of Eponine, "I've seen the bakery many times before. I know-"

Eponine cut her off gently, "Then you'd know that this is the wrong way to go?" she asked her trying to hide a laugh.

Edith swallowed, "What? No, this is the right way!" she defended.

The other girl laughed, "Yes, you're right but there are always policemen on this route, right? Always walking about and watching... so, this way," Eponine pointed to a dark alley, "You go through here and you sneak in through the back entrance, correct?"

This made Edith feel embarrassed, "Right," she muttered.

"I'm surprised you didn't know the right way," Eponine remarked.

"I know the right way... but I-I never stole from the bakery..." she folded her arms across her chest.

"But you're a-"

"Street rat, I know," Edith clenched her jaw.

"It's not your fault of course... Oh!" she stopped and giggled, "Did you feel that?" she said with much excitement.

Edith raised a brow, "Feel what?"

The other girl was still frozen in awe, "The drop... do you feel it?" and she gasped, "There it is again!"

"Rain?"

Eponine giggled, "Yes! The rain! Don't you love the rain?" she held her hands up high as if she were to catch every single drop into her palm.

"Do you?"

In response, Eponine giggled, "I think it's wonderful!... until the thunder and lightning starts..."

"You don't like thunder either?" Edith grinned to herself that she actually had something in common with this new girl.

"Oh I hate it! It's so loud and ... scary! And the lightning! Don't get me started!"

Edith laughed, "I love the rain! I hate thunder!" she said with confidence, "I always feel like the lightning will get me..." she confessed.

This made Eponine laugh, "I thought you were used to the thunder ... you know since you're a..." she didn't finish, "Anyway," she strolled to the dark alley, "Stealing from the bakery... isn't actually stealing."

Edith giggled. She was feeling a bit more comfortable talking with the other girl, "Have you done this before? Steal?"

"Like I said, it's not stealing," she smirked as the rain began to fall a little faster.

"How so?"

"Well, the bread is just sitting there on tables unattended! I mean _honestly_! If they are concerned about people taking their precious bread, then they would at least put it somewhere more secure!"

"So you just take the bread off the tables?"

Eponine nodded.

"And you've never been caught?"

Eponine shrugged slightly, "I've come close a few times but nothing too concerning." she said, "As long as you are quiet and you don't cause too much attention, then you'll be fine!"

"That's stealing!" Edith giggled.

"It's not!" Eponine smiled, "It's simply taking what is offered!"

"Right," Edith agreed.

"Here!" Eponine whispered and pointed to a small shop that stood next a few others. It stood out with a sign that was written in perfect cursive '_Pier's Bakery', _"This is what we do," she pointed to the back entrance, "There is usually an open window so that the bread can cool faster in the back. Slip through the window and you're in!"

"That simple?"

"That simple."

Eponine led her quietly to the back entrance and there it was in plain sight, an open window, "How much are we getting?" Edith asked.

"As much as you can hold," Eponine said without making eye contact.

"Wait, why did you have me come along if you already know what you're doing?... and you're wealthy! Why are stealing from a bakery?" she questioned and stopped following Eponine.

"Company is nice to have once in awhile, okay? My mama and papa always make me go out alone and I don't have many friends..." she answered and continued to the bakery.

"Wait but you're wealthy!"

"Yes... but... I don't know why but mama and papa asked me to but they did. I have to listen to papa and mama." she faced Edith, "I'm not wealthy... I just have nice clothes." she stated, "Now, can you please come with me?" she gestured to the bakery, "I don't like being alone all the time."

Edith bit her tongue, "Well..." her head was racing with thought but the main thought was that this could be her first friend in a long time... she could finally stop managing to live on her own, "Fine... but I'm not liking the whole 'street rat' name... just call me Edith," she said with her arms crossed, "Agreed?"

"Agreed," she smirked, "Edith,"

* * *

The two girls, due to their small frame slipped through the window effortlessly and kept quiet. Eponine led the way through the back and into the dark bakery station. Sure enough, there were several tabled with pastries and bread just sitting there for cooling purposes. Edith's mouth watered due to not eating anything in a few days. Eponine crawled on all fours and snuck to a nearby table.

The bread was warm and smelled fresh. Eponine gave Edith the approval of taking a basket off the counter and filling it with stacks of bread. Edith was feeling a rush of excitement as she filled two large baskets with food she dreamed of eating.

That's when the floorboard beneath her creaked.

Edith's blood froze as she saw Eponine's eyes grow wide. They both waited for something to happen and also were ready to bolt and leave.

"Who's there?!" a male voice shouted from the back of the bakery. In reflex, Eponine ducked to her knees and crawled under the wooden table leaving Edith just standing in utter shock.

"Get under the table!" Eponine whispered sharply, "Edith," she said under her breath.

The man emerged. He was a rather thin young man with an apron wrapped tightly over his clothing. He had mixture and flour all over his apron and his face. His blonde hair was dirty and curly and his eyes narrowed at the discovery of a street rat in his shop, "You!" he yelled in fury, "What are you doing in here?"

Then Edith remembered what Her Protector had taught her. She remembered how he taught her the right people to beg from: "The sympathetic young ones," he used to say. This bakery man looked like the description and she began the fake, "Oh, monsieur!" Edith cried, "Please forgive me!" she had to come up with a fake story, "My... papa... promised he would meet me here and I was scared... of the rain, monsieur! So, I waited in here for awhile and... he hasn't showed up for... several hours," she put her dirty hands to her face and faked a good cry.

The baker melted before the little girl, "Oh, I'm so sorry for yelling... you see I thought you were a rat was all," he frowned, "How about I contact the police for you..." he trailed off with actions to help out the little girl.

She just continued to fake cry and glanced under the table and saw that Eponine and the baskets were gone. She was relieved, "Oh, wait monsieur! I have remembered!" she tapped herself on the head, "Papa said he would meet me at the toy shop! How silly of me! I hope he hasn't worried too much!" she was heading for the entrance doors.

"Wait, take this for you and your father," he took to fresh loaves of bread, "Have a lovely night, little one," he watched her scurry out the door.

Edith was relieved that she made it out without any trouble, "Eponine?" now her fear grew that her new 'friend' had abandoned her, "Eponine?" she said a bit louder.

"Edith!" she heard in response.

Eponine met her in the alley where they were before. The rain was now pouring.

"Thank you, Edith. Thank you for what you did. How did you know that he would fall for it?"

Edith shrugged, "I guess I really am a street rat,"

Eponine laughed, "No, street rats would have been arrested,"

"Well I'm a good street rat?"

Eponine nodded, "Much agreed," they headed back, "so do you sleep under the cabbage cart every night?"she asked Edith.

"Well I don't have a choice,"

"You do now," Eponine grinned, "you can stay at the inn! Mama and papa need more people to help out other than myself!"

Edith was aghast, "You mean-"

"Edith would you like to stay at the inn?"

She couldn't speak, "I-Stay?"

Eponine laughed, "Yes, Edith, my mama and papa surely won't mind you! Especially since you got me out trouble back there!"

"Stay?"Edith was still trying to process everything.

"Stay,"

* * *

**Yay! I did 2 chapters! How do you like it so far? Review! Give me your thoughts! **

**-Ophelia**


	3. A new home

**AN: Hello you beautiful readers!... if you're even reading this story...here is chapter 3! I actually am enjoying this site! Please read and review! May the journey continue! **

****Eponine led Edith back to the inn. Eponine was beginning to enjoy the 'rat's' presence. On they way, they sat against the wall of a nearby flat where the roof stretched far enough to protect them from the pouring rain. While they ate, they talked about their lives and their hobbies. Edith discovered a lot of things she had in common besides loving the rain and disliking the thunder. Edith had never been so close to anyone in so long. Not since Her Protector.

And something in Edith seemed to spark. Some feeling that grew in her belly every time she made Eponine chuckle and smile. She has felt such a feeling before just listening to the cheerful song every night outside the inn... but it seemed like something else... perhaps it was just the food she was eating at last.

They got up and began moving back to the inn. The streets were dead silent except for the pattering rain. The pavement cracks were filled with puddles and dirt. Eponine purposely hopped on them to make a big splash, "When we get in the inn," she jumped in another puddle, "you'll have to be silent. Mama, papa, and the other passer-bys will be asleep. If you see them sleeping on the floor just step over them, they won't bite."

"Are you sure... I mean... I can stay?"

Eponine laughed, "If you keep asking that, then I'll let you continue to sleep under the moldy cabbage cart."

"No, no thank you,"

The two giggled and Eponine was heading to the front entrance of the inn, "You can share a room with me," she whispered as she opened the small door.

Edith was welcomed with warm candles that flickered everywhere. Illuminating the room with a warm orange tint. Tables were in every spot they could fit, a staircase in the middle of the room that led to an upstairs floor. People lay slumbered across tables, floors, and chairs. The inn was silent and warm. Better than any place Edith had ever seen.

"Better than the streets, ain't it, Edith?"Eponine asked with a smirk, "Now my mama and papa might be sleeping but they won't really notice you unless you're wearing something of value."

Edith checked herself. She didn't have any shoes, no money, no jewels... she was a walking dumpster. The only thing she did that was valuable was her black hat that fit the top of her head. Just to be careful, she tucked the hat in her tattered green dress.

"It's so warm," she said examining the room.

"I'll show you upstairs," she whispered. Setting the basket of bread on an empty clean looking table, Eponine led the way upstairs, "You don't want to stay in any other rooms, I promise. They're dirty and have holes in the blankets. Mama and papa gave me the best room, but there is enough room for two people,"

"Why?" Edith asked, still following behind, "Why are you allowing me in your home?"

Eponine sighed, "I thought we went through this. I hate being on my own and I know that you must hate it too."

"And that's it? You were lonely and so you just bring me into your home?"

Eponine reached the top of the stairs, "At first, I just wanted to talk to you and then I decided to run the errand with you... then when you got me out of trouble I sort of felt bad. You're a nice person, so I'll be nice back. I don't think the street life was meant for you,"

She went down a narrow musky hall and creaky wooden door. There was a clean bed with several layers of colored blankets and porcelain dolls dressed in beautiful gowns and hats. A few gowns hung neatly in a dusty closet. The only light source in the room were several candles that were scattered around the room.

"Home sweet home," Eponine said, "Can I get you anything?" she asked, "Water?"

Edith just shook her head.

After hours of talking and giggles, the two shared the bed. You could say that Edith slept in a bed with a girl that she just met but for some reason, it didn't seem like that to either of the girls. They formed such a quick bond, it felt like they've known each other for a long time.

* * *

**AN: I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's still a but boring but the story will keep going. I plan to have around ten chapters, it depends. Review! I want to know your thoughts!**

**-Ophelia**


	4. New life

**Here is Chapter 4! I'm not giving up yet!... I'll just keep hoping for reviews XD ! Enjoy the chapter! May the journey continue!**

When Edith woke up, she was marveled by the warmth and comfort she was feeling. She opened her eyes and there laying beside her was Eponine who she only met the day before. At first she gasped at her closeness to the girl but soon calmed down a bit and continued to lay down. She couldn't close her eyes though. They were too mesmerized to the girl who lay beside her.

The sun's ray were streaming through the french window's cracks. Gently touching the room enough for everything to be visible.

Eponine stirred, "Morning," she said lazily and forced her eyes shut.

That was something she hasn't heard in a long time... a morning greeting. Her heart almost skipped a beat at the greeting... and the feeling in the pit of her gut started again. She couldn't understand what it was... it was growing and made Edith slightly blush.

"Eponine!" a cackled woman's voice shouted from behind the door, "Wakey, wakey, the inn needs cleaning," the door creaked open and Edith sat up immediately, "Eponine... who..."

Edith got a quick look at the woman who so needed Eponine. Her hair was dirty blonde and had several objects tucked in the dirty locks of her hair. Her dress showed her curves and figure. The make up she was wearing was heavy almost a bit scary with the hair style. Her eyes were brown but narrowed towards Edith.

"Eponine, who is this rat?" her arms were crossed and her red lips pursed.

"Maman, she is not a rat. She is my friend, Edith. She helped me last night with getting the bread from the bakery." she said to defend Edith, "She can help around the inn, maman,"

Edith's mother was not so easily moved, "Not another mouth to feed, Eponine! We've discussed our money trouble!" she was angry with Eponine.

"Maman," Eponine was desperate to please her mother and have her new friend stay, "you don't need to feed her. She can split my meals and we can continue making trips to the bakery!" she exclaimed, "Please, maman,"

Eponine's mother was still not pleased, "She's a rat,"

"I can help around the inn... clean... you name it." Edith finally said to her own defense.

"What exactly can you do?" The woman lifted her chin.

"Depends on what you want me to do..."

The woman chewed the inside of her cheek pondering, "You're a rat, I'm sure you can steal from a few customers. Do you know how to pick pocket?"

"Robbing someone blind? Yes," Edith said, "If that's what you want me to do..."

"Good, Eponine, you're rat here can help you clean the inn. I don't expect to give her meals or pay for her care, we're tight enough as it is. Is that understood?...Good, get started," She sped through her words.

Eponine just nodded, "Yes, maman, thank you,"

"Thank you, madame," Edith showed her upmost respect.

Madame left the room swiftly, "Sorry, she's a bit cranky in the morning," Eponine whispered in a frown, "Don't worry, she isn't usually isn't like this. It's just money means a lot to mama and papa and we haven't been getting a lot of it lately and.. they're pretty mad about that."

Edith didn't know the right comforting words so she leaned and gave her a hug. She didn't think she approached it right because she has only observed people give an embrace. She didn't know if she was successful or not but when Eponine hugged her back, she couldn't hold her smile back from showing, "Thank you, Eponine," she said to break the silence.

The other girl didn't answer. She just patted her back and released from the hug, "Let's get started,"

* * *

*Three months later*

Edith and the Thenardiers were now at a relationship where the inn was considered her home as long as she and "'Ponine'" continued to split meals and clean the inn thoroughly. Edith was of great use to the Thenardiers with her excellent pick-pocketing skills. The money issue was becoming less and less and put two and two together and it's clear that it was thanks to Edith.

As for Eponine and Edith, they were inseparable. Everywhere that Eponine went, Edith was right with her. They did everything together. Even when Madame T offered a cot-like structure instead of sharing a bed with Eponine, Edith still curled up with Eponine in her bed. She was comfortable with the feeling of warmth beside her every night and she didn't want to trade that for Madame's idea of a cot (a pile of dirty tattered blankets on top of each other and a stained pillow with a hole in it).

She scored at least 40 francs a night through stealing from the customers who came in and came out.

On a particular night, a beautiful woman came in through the inn before it opened. Her pink gown was not as 'wealthy' as many as Edith saw from wealthy women. But the woman was still stunning. Her beautiful brown locks that fell past her shoulders shined in the candle light. A small golden locked girl held the woman's hand. Her gown was green but much cleaner than Edith's tattered gown.

"Hello there," The woman called. My God, even her voice was beautiful.

Edith blushed bright red and waved shyly.

"Would you happen to know where Madame or Monsieur Thenardier might be? I am here to drop off my Cosette," the woman gestured her hand towards the little golden locked girl.

"You must be Fantine!" Edith heard Madame Thenardier's voice called from the top of the stairs. Her hair was nicer than usual... less frightening, "Oh, my! This must be Cosette! What a beauty!"

Edith was very puzzled by Madame's kindness... Madame T was never that nice... it sounded like the sweet voice that she uses towards customers before robbing them blind.

Cosette shyly backed away behind the woman Fantine.

"Is she yours?" Fantine gestured to Edith while stroking Cosette's golden locks.

"Oh, I wish!" Madame T pinched Edith's cheek in a friendly matter, "This is my daughter's friend, Edith. Didn't have any parents so my daughter Eponine saw her on the street and what do you know! A new member of the inn!" She holds Edith's shoulders.

"She was on the street's alone?" Fantine asked looking at Edith with awe.

"Oh, yes, Edith here is unbreakable, aren't you, sweetheart?" Madame T patted her head before turning back to Fantine, "Now, let us discuss Cosette's payment here at the inn..."

* * *

Later that day, Cosette was sweeping the floor humming to herself when Edith trotted down the stairs. The weather had been getting a whole lot colder lately and Edith noticed Cosette's shivering. No one else was on the kitchen except for Cosette and Edith.

"Hello," Edith called and by accident she startled little Cosette, "Oh, forgive me..." she began to walk down the stairs, "are you cold?" she asked.

Cosette gripped the broom a bit harder and whimpered, "I want my mama," she sniffled.

"She'll be back before you know it," Edith soothed but was saddened to see such a lovely face like Cosette's on the verge of tears, "Here, if you're cold," Edith pulled out her favorite black hat and handed it to Cosette. She could see that Cosette loved the embroidery and grinned at Edith, "Thank you,"

Edith felt relieved that she made Cosette smile again, "You can keep it, Cosette," she helped place the hat properly on her head, "Beautiful!" she smiled to shy Cosette, "I'm Edith by the way,"

Cosette smiled, "Thank you, Edith. I better finish sweeping so I won't get in any trouble. I'll see you tomorrow, Edith!"

Edith headed up the stairs to bed, "Good night, Cosette,"

* * *

**AN: Aw! Ain't that sweet! Well... is it? Review please! Give me your thoughts and comments and questions! **

**-Ophelia**


	5. Trouble

**AN: Hello there! You're reading Chapter 5! Good to know that you're reading it! I know the story is slow but don't worry, it shall build up! Let the journey continue!**

***A year later***

Cosette was under the watch of Madame T most every single day. Any slip up the little girl made she recieved curses and threats from Madame or Monsieur Thenardier. But Edith made sure she was always there afterwards to comfort her.

'Ponine on the other hand never really talked to Cosette. They didn't exactly hate each other... they just knew they were both very different and didn't quite know how to interact with one another. But when her parents weren't around, 'Ponine would sneak Cosette scraps of anything left uneaten. This was just a small sign to show Cosette that 'Ponine did not hate her.

Edith and Eponine grew a strong bond now that they knew each other for over a year. The sharing a bed situation never changed or was ever brought up. They both found it comforting and mandatory in order to sleep.

Edith stretched her arms upward and shifted towards the source of warmth beside her. She could vaguely catch 'Ponine's face but the candle that flickered in the room gave her enough light to study some of her beautiful features such as: her perfectly formed cheekbones, her perfectly shaped eye brows, the softness in her eyes as she slept. What wasn't there to admire? Even the way she slept was beautiful. Her silky dark brown curls fell perfectly behind her and fell to her back side except for one wavy strand.

Careful not to wake the sleeping angel, Edith slowly moved the strand away from Eponine.

Then, suddenly, Eponine stirred. Her eyes flinched shut but after few moments of silence, she opened her eyes. They shimmered in the flickering candle light.

"Edith?" she croaked with a slurred voice, "why are you awake?"

With a small shrug Edith replied, "Can't sleep,"

'Ponine yawned and stretched her small arms up and rested them around Edith.

"Just try," Eponine murmured.

A smile crept across Edith's face and she snuggled closer to Eponine, her source of warmth and joy.

* * *

In the morning, Madame woke both the girls up to clean the inn. She tried her best to wake up Monsieur Thenardier but he was too intoxicated to even stir.

Eponine was always given less chores than Edith and Cosette but it didn't matter or bother Edith. If anything, she understood that her parents loved Eponine and cared for her. As for Cosette and Edith, they did not belong to the Thenardiers, therefore not special treatment is to be given. Though compared to Cosette, Edith did have a bit of better treatment. Poor Cosette was worked to her bone and only ate what Edith or Eponine could sneak her.

"Cosette..." Edith spotted the little golden locked girl.

Once she had her attention she noticed that she was wearing the black hat she gave her last year. In fact, she always saw her wearing it. Even when she was sleeping Cosette always had the hat securely on her head.

Scurrying to where Cosette was, Edith placed a piece of bread that was found on one of the tables from some of the customers.

"Edith!" Madame startled Edith with her loud obnoxious voice, "What was that in yer hand?" she stormed to Cosette and took the small portion of bread. She whipped around to glare at Edith, "Where did you get this? Hm?"

Edith swallowed and backed up a few steps, "I got it from a sleeping customer, Madame...it was in their hand..."

Madame snapped at once, "What's the rule of the inn? Huh? What is the pick-pocket rule of the inn?!" her face was very close to Edith's and it made the little girl uncomfortable.

Edith bit her quivering lip, "Everything I take goes straight to you..."

Right as she finished, Madame's hand whipped vastly across Edith's face. Cosette gave out a small gasp but covered her mouth quickly once Madame shot her a glare.

"Now," Madame turned back to Edith, "you aren't going to forget that rule anymore, correct?"

Edith's head was still turned to the side where Madame had struck her. She looked away from the angry woman, "Yes, Madame," her voice was small and timid.

"This better not happen again or else it's back on the streets where you belong," then she rushed out without another threat to give.

It was then that Edith attended her throbbing cheek on the left side of her face.

"Edith?" Cosette's voice was bright yet dull in the midst of concern.

Little by little Edith tried to piece herself together only to fall apart and crumble to the floor. Tears streamed down her numb puffy face.

Cosette dropped the broom and took Edith's wrist and led her to the corner of the kitchen where no one could see them and she gave her warm hug. Immediately, Edith hugged the girl back and tried her hardest not to wail.

"You know what I sing when I feel no hope or happiness?" Cosette whispered to Edith. She held her closer as she began to sing the loveliest lullaby that Edith had ever heard.

_There is a Castle on a Cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my Castle on a Cloud_

_There is a lady all in white_

_holds me and sings a lullaby_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch_

_She says...'Cosette, I love you very much'_

_I know a place where no one's lost_

_I know a place where no one cries_

Cosette wiped away a tear that was falling down Edith's face.

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not in my Castle on a Cloud_

Edith never knew Cosette had such a lovely voice. She sounded like an angel. It saddened her when the song was over but comforted by it at the same time.

"My mama... she sang that to me every night. She'd say that there was a place where everything is hopeful and full of life. Some place better than it is here." She parted the embrace, "I know there is such a place and that now things are sad but just know that your Castle on a Cloud is still out there... waiting for your arrival." she assured her with a grin.

Edith nodded, "Don't you worry, Cosette," she spoke in a stronger voice through the lump in her throat, "I will find you something to eat by the end of the day. I promise."

Cosette was puzzled, "Madame... she said-"

The other girl hushed her gently, "She won't catch me again." she said as she began to leave.

"Edith!" Madame's voice echoed from the top of the stairs. Tossing a wooden pale at the small girl she said, "Go fetch water from the well!" she ordered.

"The one in the woods?" Edith swallowed.

Madame cackled a laugh, "Something wrong?"

Edith shook her head right away, "No, Madame,"

"Then get to it," she waved her arm at Edith as if she were a servant.

Eponine watched her friend from behind her mother. She saw the cluelessness in Edith's eyes as she obediently took the pale and scurried away to the snowy morning barefoot.

She had grown used to walking barefoot out in the snow. She used to own a pair of rags that she tied around her small ankled but not even that could keep out the chill. And she decided she might as well be barefoot since the rags did no good. Living on the streets usually meant that you know your way around Paris but for dear Edith she never moved around much. She had not a clue of where in the woods the well was located.

"You're going the wrong way," she heard the familiar soprano voice.

She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, "Not ll of us know our way around, 'Ponine," Edith smirked.

The other girl ran beside her friend, "Well allow me to show you,"

Edith was fond of 'Ponine's company. She didn't want to be with anyone else besides Eponine... the girl had saved her off the streetand possibly doesn't realize how much that affected her.

Trying to get her mind off these thoughts, Edith cleared her throat, "Hey, 'Ponine?" she began swinging the bucket back and forth, "Does Madame-does your mother not like me?" she asked shly.

Eponine kicked some snow as they entered the woods, "Mama... is never really happy unless something makes her happy..." Eponine turned to glance at Edith, "Why do you ask?"

Edith brushed her thumb slightly on the swollen area on her left cheek, "She... uh... I... She hit me," she managed to spill.

Eponine stopped walking and faced her friend with more open eyes, "She..." then she noticed the red spot on the side of Edith's face, "She hit you?

"She caught me taking bread from a sleeping customer... I tried giving it to Cosette. It's my own fault that she hit me. I should've been more careful."

Eponine shook her head, "No, dear friend. It's not your fault... I didn't know that she hit you... I'm so sorry, Edith. I should've been there... she wouldn't of done this if I was there. That's it. I'm making sure that it won't happen ever again, Edith, I promise."

This made Edith grin, "You're here now, that's all that really matters, 'Ponine."

Eponine took Edith's hand in hers and gave a friendly squeeze and let go, "You're my friend, Edith. And I won't let it happen again,"

Edith blushed. Her hand was tingling from Eponine's touch.

After they got water from the well, it was already noon, "Excuse me, Monsieur," Edith asked to a man on the street. He was a wealthy looking man with a large coat and a shiny watch.

He stopped, "It's a quarter past two, girl," he said in annoyance and continues walking away to avoid her.

"Thank you!" she called out the man. She turned back to Eponine, "I have to get Cosette something to eat. I promised her,"

Eponine raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Edith continued, "And I'm keeping that promise, 'Ponine. You go back to the inn and I'll catch up later, okay?"

"Wait, what will you be doing?"

Edith's arms were getting tired of holding the bucket of water that probably weighed more than she did, "I used to be a rat, 'Ponine. I know how to get money and food," she began to search for the spot in town where many wealthy men and women would pass. The closed down bakery was already taken by two other adult who used it to sit and beg. So instead if the bakery shop, she found an empty space outside the jewelry shop.

She had to be careful because the 'Jewel Man' was strict on street rats. She remembers vaguely witnessing the 'Jewel Man' whack a begger with his walking stick for sitting outside his store.

"Edith... I'm not leaving... the streets are dangerous!" 'Ponine whispered as if it were a big secret.

The formal street rat couldn't help but laugh, "You really think I didn't know?"

Eponine crossed her arms across her chest, "You aren't homeless anymore. You don't need to do this," she stated.

"Then what am I to do?" Edith knew in her heart that she had to keep her promise to Cosette. She wasn't going to desert Cosette by letting her down.

"Why are you so nice to her anyway?" Eponine asked, not answering Edith's past question, "What do you owe her?"

Edith hadn't really thought about it. She practically took care of Cosette like a sister but she didn't have a clue to why she did. On the first night she met her met her, Edith gave Cosette the black hat that she always cherished. She gave it to Cosette as if the hat meant nothing to her at all. Edith had always been a good hearted person but there was something in Cosette. A small ember of hope is what Edith saw in Cosette. She saw hope. That small ember, somedays, Edith could at times see that the ember would almost fade away. Therefore, Edith sees this as an opportunity to spread her to to Cosette so that Cosette can one day share that hope so on and so forth... making the world a much brighter place.

Though all of the thoughts that ran in Edith's head, she turned to Eponine and said in assertive mannerism, "Because it's the right thing to do,"

"Is it now?" Eponine raised a brow.

Edith nodded in confidence, "I made a promise, 'Ponine,"

Eponine smiled, "Yeah, so did I," she took the pale away from Cosette and set it down on the pavement, "I promised I'd stay by your side, Edith. You aren't alone anymore."

"And?"

Eponine huffed, "Take a hint, dear Edith!" she exclaimed as a man walked right passed her, "OH! MONSIEUR!" Eponine cried out loudly, "MY FOOT!" she clutched his jacket for support.

The older rich man gasped, "My Lord, child, I am terribly sorry," he bent down and stayed level with her, "Are you alright?"

Eponine gave out a sniffle and cried as she hugged the total stranger.

"There, there, child. Are your parents around?"

Eponine sniffled, "I think I see them now, Monsieur. I am sorry my foot was in your way." she looked down and frowned.

The man had melted in sympathy, "Can you walk?"

"I think I can manage, Monsieur,"

"I am very sorry and I hope your foot is alright," he patted Eponine's head and walked away.

Once he was out of their sight, Eponine gave cheeky grin and waved around what looked like a wad of money, "You see you don't have to beg, Edith!" she giggled, "Did you see him? Ha! We need it more than he does-" she began to count the money in her hands, "Twenty-Thirty-Thirty-five francs!" Eponine smiled, "That'll be enough to feed us as well,"

Edith couldn't believe Eponine but still laughed, "You would make a great street rat, Eponine Thenardier!" she smirked.

"Well, I learn from the best!"

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please leave a review! Your criticism and ideas will help me out from my greatest fear...****_writer's block..._****DUN DUN DUN! haha please to review though!**

**-Ophelia**


	6. Hopeless

**AN: Hello there! CHAPTER 6! And welcome back and I'm glad you are reading this! Please give me a review though! I think I will get pretty desperate about reviews so... if you'd like to save me from insanity, please leave a review :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis... though I really wish I do!**

**Let the journey continue...**

* * *

Edith and Eponine were headed back to the inn with a warm croissant tucked in a napkin in Edith's belt. They had a bit more money left so Eponine took it to give it to her parents. She explained that giving her parents the extra money would make them happy. Edith found that a bit sad that Eponine constantly worried about keeping her parents in good spirits when they obviously did not return the favor. The only reason that Edith was ever nice to Madame or Monsieur Thenardier was to stay in the inn beside her friend.

Eponine dragged the heavy pale of water, "It's a shame about the bakery..." she grunted a bit from the heaviness, "it was the only place I could get food unnoticed."

Edith chuckled, "Oh no!" she joked, "we have to buy food instead of stealing it!? What is this madness?" she asked dramatically.

"..." Eponine stared blankly at Edith.

The other girl giggled, "I heard a few men at the inn last night say it... they said it was... sarcas...sarc...sarcasmic?"

"Sarcasm?"

"Whatever," Edith laughed, "I don't care what it's called! I found it funny!"

"I don't like the new bakery owner," Eponine brought the subject up again.

"Why? Because you get caught stealing all the time?"

Eponine scoffed, "At least he hasn't seen my face yet," she grunts as she tries dragging the bucket again, "Because 'Ponine is swift!" she said in gasped breath, "'Ponine knows her way around!" she grinned through the pain of dragging the full pale.

"Here," Edith began to pull the bucket, "so what do you think about Cosette?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Eponine shrugged, "I don't know... she's always sad," she said plainly.

"That's it?" Edith asked, "You just think she's always sad?" she watched her friend shrug, "Well, I will have you know that she is separated from her mum." she said.

"She could at least try to be a bit happier..."

"Happier? When she can't see her mum anymore?" Edith asked.

Eponine's eyebrow raised slightly, "It's not like her mum is dead. She'll come back! The little brat-" she stopped her words, "sorry... I didn't mean that... It's just mama and papa say that she is... they want me to stay away from her."

"And... what about me?" Edith asked, "Have they asked you to stay away from me?"

"Well," Eponine shrugged, "When you first arrived mama said you were a street rat just wanting to steal. I didn't believe her but every now and then mama would say that you were a 'sneaky one',"

Edith giggled, "Sneaky?"

They laughed together, "That's what she said,"

"You're the one who taught me how to steal from the bakery!"

Eponine smirked, "Not stealing!" she sang.

They arrived at the inn around noon. Cosette immediately spotted Edith and met her in private while Edith did her chores around the kitchen.

"Here," Edith whispered and looked back and forth to see if Madame T. was in sight. Taking it out slowly, she handed the blonde girl the croissant, "This is the best that was there this morning..."

Cosette took the pastry as if it were given to her from God above, "You could get in trouble, Edith," she whispered. She didn't take the pastry out of the napkin yet seeming a bit unsure if she should take it or not.

"I don't care for trouble," she said to Cosette before leaving to finish up other chores.

* * *

** days later***

The weather was getting worse as the days passed. The wind got colder and snow got heavier. Not even the shut windows could keep the bitter cold Edith had Eponine to curl up to at night when her body went numb.

After waking from their nap, they discovered that they overslept and it was close to dinner. Cosette was downstairs sweeping as usual. Edith and Eponine were around the inn cleaning before it opened in just a few minutes.

"Edith," a faint whisper sounded behind her.

Cosette was looking well fed thanks to the bread and other foods that Edith and Eponine could supply with their stolen money.

"Would you stay downstairs with me?" Cosette shivered.

Edith almost forgot how scared Cosette was of being alone in the dark. It's sad because Madame always had her working and cleaning in some of the darkest places. As for Edith, she didn't mind the dark. Sure, it scared her but at least she had someone by her side every night. She realized that waking up alone, when she was a young street rat, was the scariest thing she'd ever experienced.

"My goodness, Cosette!" Edith gasped, "You must be freezing!" she rushed to Cosette giving her the tattered shawl she wore over her shoulders. She found it one day on the streets just piled in the snow. It probably used to be a beautiful dark green shawl but now it looked as if it were ripped off a curtain.

Cosette thanked her immensely as she hugged the shawl over her thin shoulders. The blonde girl still shivered, "Oh, Edith, you are so kind to me. Everyone else here...they are very...unkind," Cosette managed to say in a hushed whisper.

"What about 'Ponine?" Edith asked, "She hasn't been...unkind has she?"

Cosette shrugged with the shawl on her shoulders, "I guess not,"

"If anything Cosette, she has helped you just as much as I have,"

The little golden locked girl lit up, "She has? I didn't think that she liked me,"

"Edith!" Madame's voice rang and echoed.

At the sudden shout of her name, Edith froze with fear and took all the strength she had just to turn around and face Madame Thenardier.

"Yes, Madame," she said shaking.

Madame Thenardier eyes the girl suspiciously, "Playing are we, dear?" she then eyes Cosette, "Well! Look who's here! Isn't the Madame herself!" she said with a fake grin and glared, "Pretending she's been so awfully good," she mumbled.

Edith slowly put herself between Cosette and Madame. Her little body was a some sort of barrier to protect Cosette from Madame. She didn't realize how obvious this move was until Madame glared at Edith.

"Is there something you'd like to say, rat?" the name burned a whole in Edith's chest.

There are several things Edith wanted to say to Madame but unfortunately, she practically lived in the inn...therefore, if she were to upset Madame in her own home, then Madame would immediately make sure that Edith never saw Eponine again.

But she can't fail Cosette...not like this. Not after everything she's done for the girl. And if this is what it takes to do the right thing... then so be it...

"Yes, Madame," she broke her timid voice with a new one. A new, more profound, voice, "Cosette hasn't done anything wrong." she didn't wait for Madame's reaction, "she was freezing because no one takes care of her so I did it. She doesn't deserve your anger... I do,"

Even Cosette was shicked by Edith's strong words. Sure, the words weren't motivational or moving in any sort of way yet, but she has only just begun.

"Please, leave Cosette alone," Edith stared right into Madame's piercing eyes, "Don't blame her for your troubles,"

Madame burned a dead straight to Edith which made her cringe a bit but she fought the urge to show weakness, "You better feel lucky," she said simply, "We're opening up the inn. We'll discuss your stay here later," she said in a low threatening tone, "As for you, scum of the street," Madame turned to Cosette, "You grab the fetch water from the well," she kicked the dirty pale to Cosette's feet.

Poor Cosette looked out the dirty cracked window, "Please do not send me out alone," she begged, "Not in the darkness on my own..."

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" Madame yelled and paused, "Or I will forget to be nice..." she warned, "Do not make me remind you again. I only say things once." she told Cosette.

Then pulling her by her thin stick for an arm, Madame took Edith by force. She was too frightened to protest or even scream.

"You're a street rat," Madame muttered harshly, pushing her to the snowy pavement of the streets, "you can survive the rest of the night out here."

Without another word or threat, Madame left Edith on the spot where she used to listen to the people sing inside the over a year ago.

Edith chewed her quivering bottom lip to distract herself from shedding any tears. She hasn't been in such a position in a long time. Being on the streets almost seemed foreign to her or more of a distant memory.

Through all of these thoughts, Edith does admit that she had it coming. Madame never had a warm open heart towards Edith. In Madame's eyes, the little girl was just a rat that Eponine brought into her home... Street Rat... that's all she'll ever be.

The tears streamed down her face and froze her rosy cheeks. She was actually afraid of being on the streets once again... even though she has lived on the streets for eight years. Just one year with someone who actually showed her kindness changed Edith's world forever.

Eponine...

That's who she needed. That was her source of kindness and love...and...love? Edith had never felt such a thing... is this what love is?

She couldn't quite explain it but Edith knew that 'Ponine was the most important person in her life and she can't stand it when she is not with her. She needed...yearned for Eponine's comfort and care... without it...without her, this pain begins to grow in Edith's chest like a ripping muscle that tore off the bone leaving a hole where her heart is supposed to be with nothing to fill it.

And then Edith remembered. Cosette had told her something that she did when she felt hopeless and lost. Maybe it could help.

Closing her wet eyes and wiping her frozen streaks of salt off her sheeks, she cleared her throat and sang to the empty air:

_'There is a Castle on a Cloud...'_

Her lips trembled...

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my Castle on a Cloud'_

She could not finish the lullaby due to the large lump forming in her throat. Before she could compose herself again, she broke down in tears.

There was no sense of control anymore, she just simply couldn't think of any reason to stop her weeping. She forgot about the feeling of despair that comes with being on the streets. She hasn't felt alone in so long and she couldn't stand the feeling. It ripped her apart.

"Edith?" the small soprano voice came from the direction of the inn.

Edith sniffled and looked up with swollen eyes, "'Ponine!" she got up from the cold snow and embraced her friend, "'Ponine, I'm so scared!" she sobbed to Eponine.

The other girl hugged her back and gave her soothing comments such as: 'I'm here' 'Shh' 'I gotcha' 'Just let it out' 'I'm sorry'

'Ponine was the first to pull away, "Maman said I am forbidden to see you right now but I didn't care for what she had to say!" she then softened, "Edith, I'm so sorry what Maman has done,"

Edith looked down at her bare feet, "I deserved, 'Ponine," she sniffled, "She was yelling at Cosette and I wouldn't allow it..."

The angry yell of Madame broke Edith's sentence, "EPONINE! WE'RE OPENING! I BETTER OF NOT FOUND YOU WITH THAT RAT!"

"Find some place warm and get something to eat," Eponine whispered to Edith, "I'll be back in an hour and I'll sneak you back inside," she promised.

The hugged tightly before Eponine rushed back into the inn.

Where is Edith to go?

* * *

**AN: Please send some review or give me a PM, I'm desperately in need of your thoughts! I hoped you liked it!**

**-Ophelia 3**


	7. Ghost

**AN: Hello there! Now, I am seeing a lot of views... but only one review... Don't be shy! Let's have some reviews! I must know what you think of my story! Even if your review is not kind, it's still a review... which I need...**

**Disclaimer: Much to my wishes, I do not own Les Mis**

**Let the journey continue!**

* * *

The question seemed to lingered in Edith's head..._Where will I go?_

She didn't know of any safety outside the inn. The streets were too cold to relax in. Edith remembered that she gave her shawl up for Cosette...'_It was worth it' _Edith thought to herself. Even though she was shivering to the bone, she's glad Cosette will be alright.

It's odd that she felt responsibility for Cosette even though she was probably the same age as she was... it's just no one else would even acknowledge her presence unless Madame Thenardier caught her slacking for a fraction of a second. Therefore, Edith did the 'adult job' and took care of her so that when her mother Fantine returns, Cosette will be a happy and healthy child. Well, Edith must be doing a swell job at taking care of the girl because Cosette was a lot healthier looking than she was.

Sometimes, Edith never understands why Eponine even wants to be friends with her... she was so dirty and thin and sick looking. Edith had the potential to be a beautiful girl but due to the lack of food and warmth, she was cloaked by the unfortunate life she was given.

She doesn't even remember her parents... not one single picture could reveal itself in her distant memory. She can't remember any reason to why she was born on the streets. Was she left there? Were her parents street rats who died? Were her parents selfish and rich and left her on the street by lack of responsibility? These questions could go on and on but the only person she ever knew who cared for her was 'Her Protector'. It pains Edith to have forgotten his name. If he was so important to her then how could she have forgotten his name?

Edith began to feel uncomfortable just standing alone in the freezing cold with exposed arms and bare feet. It especially didn't help when the weather got worse. The wind gusted and icy breeze that forcefully pushed against Edith's shivering skin. Hugging herself and exhaling her hands didn't suffice anymore; couldn't keep put the chill.

She was hopeless. She could not longer move and had no place to run to. Her face was now frozen with the tears that still remained on her cheeks and slowly but gradually, she was giving up. There was no more feeling left in her entire body. Effortlessly, she sunk to the ice covered pavement. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of warm thoughts to at least try to stay warm.

That was until the heavenly creature walked to her side. His walk was rather confident and unaffected by the cold. His smile was bright, hopeful...and familiar. His face was rather hard to see but the more he advanced towards her, the more she could see his familiar features.

And then she remembered. She knew exactly who he was but can't quite remember what his name was. But she remembered.

'Her protector'.

The homeless man that supported her as a child was there but it was impossible! A miracle!...he died almost three years ago.

"Mademoiselle," he said in a soft voice that made her heart melt. He knelt by her side.

He was much healthier looking than Edith had remembered. She always remembered him as being skinny and very dirty...but he wore clean clothing. He wore a suit that a man of wealth would usually wear. His usual black greasy hair was clean and luscious and slightly curled.

Tears sprung to Edith's eyes, "I c-can't m-move, M-mons-sieur," she chattered in a hoarse whisper.

He wiped her tears with his warm thumb, "Your time is not up yet, child." his sweet voice murmured.

"Wh-What do you m-mean?" She could barely keep her eyes open.

"You still have a life to live, dear Edith," he wiped another falling tear, "Don't give up this gift now," he stroked some of her hair in a very caring matter.

Edith shivered from the oncoming wind, "I'm s-so cold," she couldn't think of anything else to say.

His eyes melted at the sight of the little girl who was to already giving up. He thought out the right words, "Eponine and Cosette need you."

Her shut eyes flinched open, "'Ponine?" she said as strongly as she could.

The man nodded, "Yes, child," he smirked as she struggled to get up again, "May God's blessing go with you." He kissed her forehead before standing up and exiting where he had entered.

"Wait!" She shivered desperately, "W-wait!" She got up on her numb bare feet and ran towards him.

'Her Protector' didn't acknowledge her please and cries. He didn't even slow down his pace. He just disappeared into the night.

"Please! Monsieur!" she kept running until the ice on the pavement caused her to skid and fall on her front. Luckily, her arms reacted fast enough just to stop her from landing face first.

She couldn't give up. She needed to find warmth, somewhere safe.

Edith was now blending in the public streets in front of the inn. There a Santa sat on a carriage asking boys and girls their childish desires, men and women walked in and out of the inn, and much to Edith's attention, she noticed rubbish fires were ignited and set in dark alleys.

Without thinking twice, Edith ran to the dark lit alleys where strangers huddled together around burning rubbish that was barricaded by a few stones to keep it from spreading. There was just enough space for her to stand around as well.

The heat felt satisfying on Edith's pale skin but this heavenly warmth was soon interrupted by another dirty homeless man, "Aye! You!" he growled.

Edith didn't bother even looking up.

"Are yer' ears not werkin'?" his voice was rather raspy, "Aye! Street Rat!"

She glared at the homeless man, "Says you!" she finally had feeling in her arms back and just continued huddling around the fire.

"Bare feet, tattered clothing... ain't you a bit too young?" he asked in a wheezing cough.

Edith bit her lip, "Aren't you a bit too old?"

Everyone one else around the inn stared at her in shock, "Get out, you're not welcome here," his eyes pierced through Edith...if only looks could kill.

"A fire is open for everyone!" She snapped.

"Leave!"

Edith had just enough, "No! I will not move from this spot! I've had enough with people telling me what to do! I'm going to live today! I am not going to be sent out in the cold again!"

Those were he last words before one of the other homeless men grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her out of the alley and onto the pavement.

She now had nothing but instinct. She began walking by wealthy strangers and performed her excellent art in pick-pocketing. Edith knew about five different ways to pick-pocket and all were very successful. What Edith was really doing was trying to gain enough money to bribe Madame Thenardier into letting her stay at the inn again. It was her last option but it seemed like it may work because if there were only one thing Madame or Monsieur Thenardier responded to, it was money.

Counting her stolen bribe money, Edith had collected twenty francs, a beautiful silver pocket watch, and fifteen sous. She was quite happy with herself and trotted back to the inn as fast as her little numb legs would allow her.

That night was a busy one at the inn it seemed. There were loads of people everywhere! Occupying tables, passed out intoxicated on the floor, going up and down the stairs... you name it!

"Edith!" she heard the small voice through the crowd of customers, "Edith!"

Eponine rushed to Edith giving her a warm embrace.

"I was going to go look for you!" Eponine said in Edith's shoulder,

"I'm so cold!" Edith whimpered.

* * *

Leading Edith upstairs to their shared room, Edith immediately got under the blankets and marveled over the warmth it gave, "Are you still cold?" Eponine asked in a small smirk.

Timidly, Edith nodded.

"Okay," 'Ponine hopped under the covers behind Edith and she put her arms around the shivering girl.

That's when this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow. Travelling to her heart and cheeks, Edith couldn't explain what the feeling was...Whatever it was, it kept her warm and grinning for the longest time.

"Why are you so quiet?" Eponine asked.

Edith bit her tongue to distract her from the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Once she released her teeth from her tongue she simply just said, "Cold,"

"Your arms are freezing!" Eponine giggled and nuzzled closer to Edith's back side.

The other girl released a grin, "Sorry, 'Ponine," she said in the midst of silence.

"I like that name...'Ponine..." she thought aloud, "I want to give you a name like that." she pondered.

"Good luck! 'Edith' is such a boring name!" Edith exclaimed in a giggle, "It's an old person name!" the two girls laughed.

"Well I love your name!" Eponine stated.

Edith giggled, "Then why do you want to call me by another?"

Eponine shrugged, "That's what friends do, right?"

"Maybe...but I have a short name... it can't get any shorter." She laughed, "I wish my name was Eponine!" her giggle turned into a light chuckled, "Edith is the name for a street rat," she couldn't help but frown at the realization, "and I guess that's all I really am,"

Eponine shook her head, "You live with me now, Street Rat," she joked playfully, "I believe I hear a 'thank you' making its way..."

"Well you thought wrong!" Edith chuckled.

The other girl sighed into the pillow she rested her head on and yawned, "Well, we need some form of secret name! Just for you and I! No one else!"

"Nightingale!" Edith cheered in a wide grin, "Nightingale!" she said again just to hear how beautiful it sounded, "That's you!" she faced Eponine.

Her friend laughed, "A rubbish bird?!"

"Rubbish?" she gasped, "Oh no! A Nightingale! Beautiful creatures! With the loveliest of voices, of course!"

"Lovely voice? You think my voice is lovely?" Eponine was flattered, "I like that...Nightingale...it sounds so...mysterious," she grinned, "And what about you? Street Rat?"

"Most certainly not!" Edith chuckled and just smiled. She stared into Eponine's bold and twinkling eyes... and the feeling started in the pit of her stomach again. Something stronger than happiness or joy... something warmer. She could almost feel the blush rise into her cheeks and travel into her ears.

Getting back on the track of the conversation again, Edith broke the strong contact, "Well I'm no beautiful bird," she said with a small smile.

"Well I really don't want to call you 'Street Rat'..." she yawned, "Let us talk about this later," she put her arms securely around Edith.

Once she closed her eyes, Edith then remembered, "Oh!" she sat up in realization, "Did Cosette ever make it back from the well? Is she safe? Is she here?" Guilt struck her to the bone. She didn't protect Cosette! The little girl could be lost!

* * *

**Well there it was! Please leave me a review on what you thought about this here chapter!**

**-Ophelia**


	8. This feeling

**AN: CHAPTER 8! Are you excited? I'm excited! I'll try to live with the 'many views' and 'no reviews' situation. I just would really love your comments and/or questions. Okey dokey! **

**May the journey continue!**

* * *

"Well did she?" Edith was frantic about the sudden realization that Cosette may not of returned from fetching water from the well. She was desperate to hear good news but was also prepared for the worst.

"Edith, it's alright..." Eponine soothed her friend as she saw she was close to tears. She began to rub her back in gentle strokes, "Shh..." She comforted her some more.

"Cosette! How could I-I..." She covered her face with her dirty cold hands, "I should of gone with her... I-She could be lost, 'Ponine!" Edith cried. How could she be so forgetful? She practically abandoned Cosette...poor lonely Cosette...what if the girl needed Edith? What if she is lost?

"Did she ever come back?" Edith asked through her tight throat. She out her dirty hands down so she was face to face with Eponine. She was ready for the worst to come.

But to her surprise, Eponine nodded, "She came back, Edith," she said, "but a man took her away," before Edith got frantic again, Eponine continued, "He said that Cosette's mama passed away and she sent him to protect her."

Edith was taken back. In both shock and confusion.

"I'm so sorry," Eponine rubbed Edith's back some more.

Yet still Edith tried to process everything she heard...but all she managed to say was, "Cosette...Gone?"

"Hey, Edith," Eponine encouraged, "it's okay," she had to pick out the right words to comfort her dear friend, "You took such great care of her and that's what really matters!" she smiled, "Without you, dear Edith, she would be starved or worse."

Edith nodded but was still a bit skeptical, "She'll be alright?" she asked.

Eponine nodded wiped a falling tear, "The man was kind hearted and very wealthy looking. Cosette will be in good hands, Edith. I know it," she grinned, "Now, don't you fret over such things anymore,"

Then, much to Edith's surprise, Eponine leaned in and placed her warm lips on Edith's right cheek.

This made the other girl flash bright red. The feeling in her stomach grew until it made Edith feel as if she could burst with bubbles and the cheek where Eponine had kissed briefly now tingled as if Eponine had sparked a fire with just her lips.

"Everything will be alright, okay?" Eponine asked laying down again, "Goodnight," she sighed.

Edith put her hand to where her skin and Eponine's lips made contact, "Goodnight," she said with a smile spread across her face.

Eponine nuzzled closely into Edith's backside once again and her arms, as always, were wrapped warmly around Edith's waist. Cooly, Edith placed her hands where Eponine's hands rested. She waited for any sign of response positive or negative. But it was as if Eponine hadn't even noticed.

Even though she couldn't sleep, she was relaxed by Eponine's presence right beside her. And she could used to it in a heart beat...but the feelings that grew every time Edith was close to her friend will forever confuse her.

* * *

In the morning, Eponine's were still around Edith's small waist. The sun perched through the small window sill and Edith slowly began to wake up. She couldn't stop the small smile that crept on her face at the sight of Eponine's arms comfortably around her.

Edith then remembered Madame Thenardier's threat from the night before. Edith may not be welcome at the inn anymore...separated from her friend Eponine. Hopefully, Edith could pull of a classic bribe with the money she stole from the night before.

Eponine began to stir silently, "Edith?" she murmured.

Edith turned to face her.

"You aren't leaving us are you?" her eyes were still closed.

The other girl shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

Eponine yawned and slurred, "Maman was talking about you last night about how she was considering to leave you on the streets last night."

Edith gave playful smirk, "But you wouldn't allow that to happen now would you, my savior?"

The other girl finally opened her tired eyes and returned a smile, "Never,"

* * *

**Later that day**

Edith finally gathered the strength to go and face Madame.

"Well, look who is still alive," said Madame as she was organizing stolen goods in the closet that hid all the stolen items. She didn't even make eye contact with the little girl which helped because Edith was afraid Madame...who wasn't?

"Madame Thenardier," she had practiced this apology all night, "I came to apologize for my disrespectful actions that were against you and your inn. I am deeply sorry and I would respect your decision if you cast me out into the streets again." she waited for the right moment to continue, "But yesterday, I happened to come across a small amount of money that could help out."

She now had Madame's attention but she didn't look any interested, "How much?" she asked simply.

Edith grabbed the small sack from her trusty belt and held it out to Madame, "Twenty frames, the silver pocket watch, and fifteen sous... I know it ain't much-"

Madame interrupted, "I know it's not enough! But what you did, Edith, was very out of place! You're lucky I even allowed Eponine to let you back in last night!" she was again rearranging shelves furiously, "As of Cosette's departure last night, we need more help. More help means," she turned on her heels to face Edith, "More work," she glared, "You earn your stay now. In the day, you walk out on the streets and pick pocket the goods. At night you may come back inside to rest but that is it! Do I make myself clear?"

Edith bit her lip and nodded timidly.

"Did I stutter? I asked: Do I make myself clear, gutter rat?"

"Yes, Madame," Edith croaked.

"Well, off you go," she turned back around to organizing the cluttered shelves, "I better not see you back in the inn until it's dark and with a handful of money. And if you do sneak in before the sun is down, well I will make sure you never step in here ever again." she said in a low tone.

"Yes, Madame," Edith shivered. She was about to head outside to the fresh snow when Eponine stopped her at the door.

"You can't go outside like that, Edith!" She handed her a warm blanket, "How long will you be gone?"

"Not until the moon rises, dear Nightingale," she whispered and gave a small smirk.

But Eponine wasn't as playful. She crossed her arms over her chest, "That's not right! It's cold out there!" She whined, "I don't want you to go!"

"I don't want to go either..." she admitted, "but I will be back soon." She promised before leaving.

* * *

**Four years later**

The deal of having now thirteen year old Edith go outside of the inn for the whole day was no longer an issue.

Because the Thenardiers lost their precious inn.

Now Eponine shared the street life with Edith but in secret, Edith had purchased an apartment for the two girls to stay for the nights rather than a tattered old tent in the streets. It wasn't easy obtaining an apartment to be owned by a thirteen year old but she knew exactly what to do. She made just enough money in the days to pay for the cost of the apartment and just enough money to give back the Thenardiers as 'their share of support'. That's right. The Thenardier's, who were now homeless, were still greedy.

As of Edith's feelings that had always confused her as a child, they grew for Eponine in a much stronger passion but it still didn't quite make sense to her.

Eponine grew beautiful in the past four years for a girl who now shared the street life. But Edith never saw herself as beautiful. She had grown thinner over the years and had been losing much of sleep. But her dear friend Eponine was always the one to point out the 'beauty' that Edith possessed. She would say simple phrases such as: 'I wish I were as pretty as you, E' or 'Look at that winning smile'. They all made Edith's heart flutter.

Some days, it would get so bad that Edith just had to tell her of these strange feelings that she kept. At times when they are very close, all Edith can think about is getting closer and closer just so her lips were in contact with Eponine's. She knew it was a strange desire but she would only give a nice friendly peck but why would she want it so badly?

But then...Eponine met a boy her age. His name is Marius...a boy who was kind at heart but can never see how much Eponine really likes him. And it this hurt Edith. In fact, every time Eponine would go on and on about this boy, the more Edith felt crushed inside. Mainly, the fact that really hurt was that Eponine had the same feelings that Edith felt but towards someone else. But even as she constantly hurts, she knew deep inside that it is not to be...having such feelings for a girl?!...But it didn't seem that way to Edith. It was...love? Edith was in...love...with Eponine.

Edith sat up in this realization. She was in her apartment at night with Eponine by her side fast asleep with her arms limply around Edith.

Feeling bold, Edith lay back down and faced Eponine. Her eyes were locked with 'Ponine's shut ones. Their closeness seemed almost breathtaking to Edith. Eponine was so beautiful: Her perfectly shaped cheekbones, eyebrows, and her long silky hair that always managed to stay behind her except for that one stand that fell down and rested on her forehead.

Moving the long strand, Edith left her hand on Eponine's cheek. Gently, she made faint circles with her thumb on Eponine's smooth cheek.

"I know that I will never be able to tell you what this is I'm feeling..." she kept her voice at a small whisper, "To be honest, I can hardly even tell myself what this feeling is..." she smiled a bit but got serious again, "I can admit that I am perfectly happy with this," she traced Eponine's cheek with her fingertips, "I'll wait...I'll wait to tell you because that's the right thing to do, right?" she chuckled at herself. She was talking to herself practically, "But...My dear Nightingale...I'm in...love...with you." Her heart pounded as if it were in agreement with the statement, "And I think I have been for a long time and..." she fought the lump in her throat.

"And," she continued, "I see the way you look at him, 'Ponine. I hear the way you describe how you feel towards him. And I know that at such a young age, you've fallen for Marius...But I'll be right here with you, 'Ponine." She leaned and planted a kiss on Eponine's cheek.

She desperately wanted to kiss her on the lips but she made a promise that she would wait...therefore, when Edith tells her and Eponine feels the same is when Edith will kiss her.

_What a dumb promise._

But deep inside, Edith knew that kissing her now while she was in peaceful sleep would be rude and a bit forceful.

Eponine stirred silently; completely unaware of Edith's confession.

"...hm..." Eponine moaned, "E..?" she opened one eye partially, "Did you say something?" She croaked.

"No, dear Nightingale," she removed her hand off of Eponine's cheek, "I was just cold."

Eponine in response gave a lazy grin and nuzzled closer, "You're always cold, E"

Edith chuckled, "You can't expect much from a Street Rat can you, 'Ponine?"

"Goodnight," Eponine said in a faint chuckle.

Edith put her arms around Eponine, "Goodnight," she whispered with a grin.

* * *

**AN: Well did you like? Leave a review!**

**-Ophelia**


	9. Girl talk

**AN:Hello readers! I admit it that it has been a really long time since I have wrote. I was about to just give up on the story because I didn't go anywhere with it. Now I have a clear vision of what I want so I hope to update as soon as I can. Please, please, please leave a review or comment. If you're shy then PM me. Sorry for the long note!**

-_Ophelia_

"You should of been there today, E! It was marvelous! He remembered my name! It was as if he was meant to say my name!" Eponine squealed as she jumped on the shared bed, "He has a voice of an angel, Edith! Oh how I'm in love with my name now!"

Edith rolled her eyes as she rolled off the bed that Eponine was now jumping on, "Don't you think that this is a bit much, 'Ponine?" she asked watching her friend get lost in her own thoughts of happiness.

"Much!? Much!?" Eponine stopped her jumping, "If the one you love said your name, you would feel the same."

"You are full of nonsense! Do you hear yourself?" Edith crossed her arms and laughed when Eponine smiled bubbly.

"I'm in love!"

Edith felt a cringe in her chest and a lump in her throat, "Love? Aren't you too young, my friend?"

Eponine fell back on the bed and covered her flushing face, "Oh, Edith. This is love! I've never felt this way before for anyone! No one! When he smiles at me, everything in time just slows down and it's just him and I...It's love!"

"I think you're sick," Edith said playfully as she held her pale hand on Eponine's forehead, "Yep, you need to rest! You have a fever!"

"Fever? More like love sickness!"

"Eponine, I swear on my short life, if you say love one more time, I'll-"

Edith was cut off then Eponine hugged her tightly, "Oh, Edith, it's alright," she swayed her little body back and forth, "You are the first one invited to my wedding!"

Edith broke the hug and slapped Eponine's forearm.

"What? I didn't say love! And short life? What do you mean about short life?" Eponine sat by her friend on the edge of the bed, "Don't say that!"

"I didn't mean to darken the mood, 'Ponine. I was just thinking."

"That's dangerous!"

"Hush you!"

The two giggled but Edith continued.

"I saw another corpse today," she said simply, "she looked to be about ten and she was just lying there..." Edith shook her head, "I just can't believe how things haven't changed. It's been years since I was in that position and you'd think someone would put an end to it."

Eponine rested her head on Edith's small shoulder, "It's miserable when you look at it that way." She whispered, "But you have to make the most out it."

"For you," Edith muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just-nothing. I'm heading out," she grabbed her tattered shawl.

Eponine grabbed her friend's forearm, "So late in the evening? You were just out there."

"I know but today is a beautiful day. There will be plenty of upper estate taking a fine stroll today."

"Wait can I ask you a question first?"

Edith stopped and let her thoughts get ahead of her as to what the question might be, "Yes,"

"I know I have to do my share of work but Marius wanted to know where the library is and I was wondering-"

"You want me to go?"

There was a short pause. Eponine pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "Actually, I was wondering if you could do my share for me and not tell my parent where I was. They wouldn't be very happy if I was with some boy..."

"So," Edith's eyebrows pulled together, "You want me to do your share so you can go have fun with Marius? Sounds like fun," she turned on her heels to leave but Eponine caught her hand.

"Wait," she called back, "you'll do it won't you?" she asked giving her hand a small squeeze.

Edith glanced back and gave a small nod, "For you. I'll do it for you,"

Eponine giggled and gave Edith a small kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Leaving Edith alone to her racing thoughts.

* * *

From noon till night, Edith was outside begging for money and working around the Thenardier tent. When madame or Monsieur Thenardier asked where their daughter was, all Edith said was that she wasn't feeling well. They didn't ask any further questions because they didn't even care.

Edith headed back to the shared apartment with sore feet and weary eyes. Once she went through the door, she was surprised to find Eponine colliding with her friend in a crashing embrace, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted as she danced in circles/

Edith pulled away, "I'm guessing you had a fun time?"

Eponine smiled but it faded a bit, "I did but it didn't last long. He was caught up in the shelves and forgot about me completely but then he gave me a book to read...well he held it for a long time and said 'this is one of my favorites' and I asked 'How good is it' and he said 'read it'. So I grabbed it and purchased it."

"Romantic," Edith said plainly as she lay back on the bed.

"You've been really...moody lately, E. What's wrong?"

Edith closed her eyes, "I'm just tired,"

"What's really on your mind?" Eponine lay down next to Edith, "You can tell me,"

"It's nothing, Eponine,"

"AHA!"

Edith was startled by the sudden noise Eponine had made.

"You are mad with me!"

"What? But-"

Eponine sat up and pointed at Edith, "You never use my full name! Never! Unless you're serious or mad at me! What it is it? Is it something I said?"

Edith shook her head, "I just want to sleep!" she rolled over so her back was facing her friend.

"Nope!" the bed began to pounce as Eponine stood up and jumped up and down, "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" She pleaded over and over.

"Epo-'Ponine...I just spent hours out there doing our share of work. Can I please just-"

"So that's what this is about?" Eponine asked, "Is this about Marius and I?" She paused and put an arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry. You'll find somebody."

"I already did-uh-Goodnight!" She rolled over again and tried to ignore Eponine's remarks and statements.

"You love someone? Who is he? Do you spend time with him? Does he know? How romantic!"

"Goodnight, 'Ponine!"

Eponine's arms settles around Edith, "Oh this conversation is not over!"

* * *

_**Sorry for a slow chapter. I'm saving the best for near the end. I'm half way there, readers. Leave me a comment, please.**_

_**-Ophelia**_


End file.
